


Welcome To Fangtasia

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi was used to males wanting to have meaningless sex. To bad for them she wanted to settle down. It seems Eric hasn't gotten that memo, he will stop at nothing to make her scream his name all day long. And when Eric says nothing he means nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Fangtasia

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Seshin

  


* * *

  
Kagome Higurashi sighed her red painted lips parting to let the small tuft of air escape her. She stood her hip cocked to the side and her arms crossed under her full breasts as she looked around the darkened bar. Her hair fell down to her waist in a raven black ponytail. Her pale skin was highlighted by her blood red knee length dress.   
  
She let her blue eyes flick to the fang bangers that stared at her with lust and want she wrinkled her nose at the smell of their arousal. Disgust flashed in her eyes as she shifted her weight in her red high heels and stalked her way to the bar.   
  
Once there she sat down crossing her legs as she rested her arms on the bar counter, her gold bangles making a clinking noise. "One Negative B please, warmed if possible." The hunky human waiter nodded drawing her attention to the many fang marks that littered his neck before she dismissed him turning on the stool to look out over the dance floor.   
  
This was her first time in Fangtasia, and it was sad to say the same as all the other bars she had been to since moving to the US. How she missed Japan but…because of certain events she was currently banned from Japan, that was fine by her. Their loss.   
  
"Miss your drink." She reached back not even turning to the server and grabbed the bottle happy to find that he had indeed warmed it for her, how nice. "Thank you, I would like to start a tab." She heard the human nod before he was called away.   
  
She slowly brought the beverage up to her lips and took a sip from it, her eyes once again roaming the crowd. Her eyes caught a pair of striking brown ones and she looked him over, not at all ashamed that he had caught her looking.   
  
Strong cheek bones, pale skin, layered highlighted blond locks, muscular, and wrapped in black. Very nice but, she looked away from him dismissively, she had seen better much better.   
  
She turned bored blue eyes to her left and once again met the striking brown eyes of the man she was just checking out from across the room. She arched an eyebrow at him in question. "Yes?" The word sounded as bored as she felt.   
  
Eric smirked at the Asian beauty cockily, his pride a bit wounded at the fact that she had dismissed him so easily, he would not stand for it, his pride would not allow it. "Nothing, I just sat down to order a drink. Do you think everything revolves around you?" Yeah, okay he was sore she had dismissed him, so what? She would be in his chambers before the night was over.   
  
Kagome merely took a drink from her true blood, having dealt with his kind many a time. He wanted to attract her by being gruff, well to bad. While he was good looking she was not looking for meaningless sex, she had lifetimes full of it, she wanted to settle down with a mate, and it was clear to her he was not mate material. Yet it would be rude for her to leave his question unanswered.   
  
"You don't strike me as the kind to drink true blood, in fact the scent of human blood clings to you, none the less answering your question, I do not care if the world does revolve around me, it can do as it pleases as will I." With that she turned back to looking out over those that littered the dance floor and tables. In her mind this conversation was more then over.   
  
Eric frowned at her as she ignored him yet again but felt his old blood stir at the challenge, he was o used to people throwing themselves at him both human and vampire, it was nice to find a woman who would take a bit of work. "I see, well while you are in my territories I suggest you behave." He smiled carelessly as he dropped the bomb, he was sheriff of these parts and he was sure that would impress her.   
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course sheriff." And left it at that.   
  
Eric furrowed his eyebrows usually that sealed the deal but it was clear he would need to pull out all the big guns with this one, he just wondered if it would be worth it? "So, why are you here its obvious you're not from around here."   
  
Kagome nodded absentmindedly. "I'm not I'm from Japan and I can tell you're not from here either, you have a bit of an accent."   
  
Eric nodded a bit surprised that she had picked up on it, not most people did. "I used to be a Viking."   
  
Kagome took a sip from her true blood. "Interesting judging by that you're a few hundred years older then me." It was clear she wasn't interested the conversation but just being polite.   
  
Eric caught on to his and tried to steer the conversation into a more personal one. "I'm around eight hundred, and you never answered my question. What brings you here? Of all places."   
  
Kagome shrugged. "Just passing through, I'm a wanderer, it's what I do. I go from place to place."   
  
Eric turned to face her. "Sounds interesting, I used to travel but I've settled down as you can tell."   
  
Kagome hmmed finishing off her drink and placing the empty bottle on the bar counter and stood up, getting ready to leave. "Well it was nice to talk with you…" She paused realizing she never got his name.   
  
Eric stood up next to her and offered her a boyish smile. "Eric, Ms.?"   
  
Kagome took the hint. "Kagome, you may call me Kagome but like I was saying it was nice chatting with you but I think its time for me to go."   
  
Eric frowned knowing he couldn't change her mind but he was not done yet, not by a long shot. "Will you be around?"   
  
Kagome blinked wondering why he wanted to know but nodded. "Yes, I will be here for a month or two, if that's okay with you sheriff?"   
  
Eric smirked as he leaned back against the bar counter. "Of course well I'll be seeing you around then Ms. Kagome."   
  
Kagome nodded at him giving him a smile and turned on her heels and made her way out of the bar, Eric's eyes following her every move. He turned to his left and looked blankly at a smirking blonde woman. "Seems the great Viking king is losing his touch." He bared his fangs at her and sulked, much like a boy who had lost his favorite toy, and stalked his way back to his previous seat and plopped down a mean glare on his face. He would get Kagome no matter what it took.


End file.
